Bare Babysitting
by la z boy
Summary: Hermione's offer to do a bit of babysitting for her boss soon turns into her worst nightmare, especially after the loss of her clothes. Rated M for nudity. For Blackwolf's Bare It All Challenge.


**A/N: This is for Blackwolf-20's "Bare It All" Challenge. Just a fair warning, it's quite perverted, but you can't write a story about someone being naked without being so, hence the M rating.**

* * *

**BARE BABYSITTING**

"Thank you so much for doing this, Miss Granger. Not many people seem willing to undertake such a simple task."

The words of Hermione's boss, Trevor Coleman, still rang in her ears an hour after they were first uttered. _Not many people except for me, _she thought with just a touch of pride.

Trevor Coleman headed up the Magical Law Enforcement office, and was Hermione's direct superior. It took a lot to impress Coleman, a man with a likable personality that masked a steadfast work ethic. And today, Coleman was to be engaged in a day-long conference with the Ministry's Muggle Liaison, Henry Mills. Mills, as it so happened, was a single father to two boys: Jack and Michael. Normally, Mills had a babysitter with whom he would leave his two boys, but since that very babysitter had fallen ill and was unable to perform the task currently, that left a gap to fill.

Hermione, still a fresh-faced Ministry member at the age of twenty and seeing this as an opportunity to impress Mr. Coleman, had eagerly stepped up to offer her services. She found it strange that nobody else in the office had done the same, but shrugged it off after hearing those words of approval from her boss.

It had been two hours since Jack and Michael were left in her care, and Hermione was starting to think that merely playing on the floor by her desk was starting to wear thin on them. They were eight and seven years old, respectively, so they needed a bit more excitement. With that in mind, Hermione decided to take them somewhere first – but not before getting the permission of their father and Mr. Coleman. She was smart enough not to incite a senseless panic.

As Hermione walked back to her desk after changing into more Muggle-ish clothes, a pink-and-white blouse with tight-fitting jeans, she noticed Jack and Michael whispering together while occasionally throwing glances Hermione's way that could almost be described as conspiratorial. In addition, they were allowing their eyes to travel up and down her figure. But Hermione decided to wave it off, since she couldn't be entirely sure of what they were talking about.

"So," Hermione said once she had reached them, "is there anywhere in particular you two want to go?"

"The Pizza Palace!" Michael blurted out instantly. "We love that place!"

"Alright, then." In addition to memorizing all there was to know about the wizarding world, Hermione had also taken it upon herself to commit other things, such as the layout of London, to memory. That meant that she knew where The Pizza Palace was. It was a kids' restaurant that provided the food in the title, live entertainment and video games, along with more physical games and an obstacle course.

Plus, it was right down the street, so that was a bonus.

The walk took no more than ten minutes, and within two more minutes, Hermione and the boys were seated at a round table in the eating area.

Any initial worries about this whole babysitting situation that Hermione may have initially had now seemed irrelevant as she and the boys patiently awaited their order of a large pepperoni pizza. Those same worries evaporated completely during the course of their little meal, during which both Jack and Michael behaved themselves remarkably well and were actually quite charming.

Hermione didn't have much experience with children that outside of cousins and such, so the fact that Jack and Michael weren't giving her any trouble was something that she was grateful for.

Then the bill for the food came.

"Can we go and play some games, too?" Jack asked eagerly.

"We pretty much have the entire day to ourselves," Hermione replied with a smile. "So I don't see why not."

Jack and Michael literally jumped out of their seats and raced for … the bathroom. Hermione momentarily thought that odd, but concluded that all the soda they'd just had was the cause. She pulled out her wallet, for Muggle places such as this, paid the bill and awaited the boy's emergence from the bathroom from her seat, which had a clear view of the restroom hall.

It was at the twenty minute mark that Hermione _really _got concerned. Surely it shouldn't be taking them this long. So, deciding that she wanted to stay on her boss's good side, Hermione got up and made her way towards the Mens' Bathroom door.

A man of about thirty exited from there just as she reached it.

"Excuse me," Hermione addressed the man politely, "but are there two little boys in there, and do they seem like they need any help?"

"Er … yes," was the man's simple reply before he walked off.

Hermione hesitantly knocked on the door. "Jack, Michael, it's been twenty minutes. Do you mind if I come in?" There was no response. Hermione waited a few more seconds before pushing open the swinging door and crossing the threshold.

She merely got a fleeting glance of the white and grey-tiled bathroom before Hermione felt something hit the back of her head, and then everything went black.

* * *

The sound of giddy, uncontrolled giggling that pulled Hermione out of her groggy state.

The first thing that she registered was the dull, throbbing pain on the back of her head. The next thing was the feeling of a cool, soft surface underneath her, and by extension, she was lying down on whatever it was. Then, she took full notice of the giggling. It was high-pitched, which seemed to suggest that it was coming from a bunch of young kids.

That theory was confirmed when Hermione opened her eyes to be met with the sight of six kids of about eight staring down at her, most of them pressing their fists against their mouths to suppress their laughter. Jack and Michael were among them; in fact, they were rather prominent in the miniature crowd.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hermione inquired as she rubbed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You," Michael answered, his voice punctuated by brief bursts of laughter.

"What about me?"

"It's just … how you look," Jack said slyly. "I guess you could say it … _suits you well_."

"What are you talking ab-"

The moment Hermione glanced down at her body to see what Jack was talking about, her blood ran cold and she went rigid with shock.

She was naked. Absolutely, completely, unequivocally butt-naked.

_What. The. Bloody. Hell? _she thought frantically.

By this time, the giggles had broken out into all-out laughter. Instinctively, Hermione sat up and scooted up against a wall to her left before curling up into a ball to try to cover herself. It was then that she took stock of her surroundings.

The ground and the walls were padded with what looked like multicolored Muggle exercise mats. The ceiling was a large, rectangular black net and to Hermione's right, things continued as a sort of passageway to a yellow plastic tunnel. This was the inside of the large obstacle course that served as the centerpiece of the playroom in the gaming area of The Pizza Palace.

Making sure that her front was well-covered by her knees, Hermione glared at Jack and Michael, who were now hooting with laughter along with the other kids, who were all boys. "_How _did you get me in here?"

"Carefully," said Michael. "But don't worry, we didn't undress you until _after _we brought you in here. And it'll just be us in here. No other kids are coming in for now."

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione snapped, her voice cracking just a tad.

Jack turned and received something from one of the other boys: Hermione's clothes.

"Tell you what," he said in a business-like tone. "You want these back, fine, but you're gonna have to come and get them yourself. By the way," he sifted through the garments and pulled out Hermione's bra, "pink? Really? You didn't strike me as the type."

Now Hermione realized the significance of Jack and Michael giving her those curious glances back at the office. They had been planning this unbelievable prank ever since they first laid eyes on her. They weren't well-behaved little gentlemen, after all. They were just twisted little perverts.

"You'll give them here _now _if you know what's best for you!" Out of instinct, Hermione got to her feet, which in turn provided the boys with a clear view of her "assets." This elicited laughter coupled with wolf whistles this time, and one of the boys even darted behind Hermione, digital camera in hand, and managed to snap a picture of Hermione's exposed, well-rounded rear. At the same time, one of the boys in front of her managed to snap a picture of her bare breasts.

"Hey!"

Jack and Michael turned and took off, followed by their fellow perverts, after Jack had distributed items of Hermione's clothes to each of them.

Hermione abandoned any sense of reasoning with her miniature bullies and raced after them. The boys had all swarmed into a section of the obstacle course that had what looked like punching bags, only softer, hanging from above and serving as toy pendulums. Without giving it a second thought, Hermione dashed in between them.

There was no problem until one of the padded pendulums swung right into Hermione with such force that it knocked her on her back, with her legs in the air. Having her legs up in the air like that made for a perfect photo opportunity, which is exactly what one of the boys took advantage of, as confirmed by the click of a camera.

Angry, Hermione pulled herself to her feet and gave chase to the fleeting form in front of her. Once out of the pendulum pathway, she found herself at the entrance to the plastic crawling tubes that were a common part of every kids' obstacle course.

Hermione sighed to herself. Getting in these tubes meant that she would be in a continually vulnerable position, but if it meant reclaiming her clothes, she was willing to literally put herself in that position. Still, she got on her hands and knees and crawled into the tube with feelings of reservation.

As she was making her way across the first stretch of yellow plastic, Hermione decided that the priority in chasing after her clothes was her underwear; bottoms first, then the bra. Covering up her nether regions was more important to her at the moment than her upper body.

It was at this time that Hermione reached a junction in the tube system that branched off into four separate pathways. She studied each one, trying to determine which one to take, when she heard scuffling from the area directly in front of her. Hoping that whoever was there was the one with either her panties or jeans, Hermione crawled that way.

But once her hands crossed a small protrusion on the tube floor, they were met with a wet, sticky feeling. The same could be said for her knees. Confused, yet slightly disgusted at the same time, Hermione lifted her hands as best she could.

What were holding them to the tube were sticky wads of pink bubble gum. Hermione was able to ascertain that the same stuff was holding her knees down, too. As she continued struggling to free her limbs, a figure crawled up in front of her.

It was Michael. And he stared with a mixture of happiness and triumph at her breasts, which were positioned in quite an enticing way.

"How many of your babysitters have you subjected to this torture?" Hermione snarled at him.

"Well, you're the first one we've done _this _to," replied Michael, "so I guess you should consider yourself lucky. Flattered, even."

"You little -"

Hermione was cut off by the sensation of pinching that had suddenly taken over her butt.

"Hey!"

This caused Hermione to wriggle even more furiously in order to free herself.

"By the way," Michael said casually as he pulled something out from behind him, "what should I do with these?" He held Hermione's underwear bottoms as well as her pants and crawled away laughing as Hermione finally pulled her limbs free of the gum.

The next minute or so of crawling was made a bit awkward as she simultaneously peeled the gum off her body. By the time that was done, Hermione had come to the entrance of the Ball Pit. A sea of multicolored balls was spread out before her.

Before she knew it, though, Hermione was being dragged inside and then tossed into the middle of the balls. She took only a few seconds to clear away the balls that had caved in around her before she absentmindedly got to her feet.

That was a mistake.

Because around her, pressed against the walls of the Ball Pit, were even _more _little kids, all of whom were getting a good, unobstructed view of Hermione's full form.

Out of instinct, while also feeling as if she were in her worst nightmare, which wasn't that far from true, Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest as well as crossed her legs in a feeble attempt to retain some decency. However, despite the age of her little audience, she still received whistles of approval and even a few catcalls.

Due to her shell-shocked state, Hermione could do little to resist the grubby hands that placed themselves on various parts of her body, not to cup a feel, though some were certainly doing _that, _but to guide her towards another tube opening.

This one, however, looked like it led downwards. Plus, both Jack and Michael were standing on either side of it, wide grins on their faces.

"Have a nice trip!" Jack said to her with a mock-salute right before the kids who had hold of Hermione bent her down slightly and tossed her into the tube.

Hermione gained enough momentum that she was able to slide down the spiraled slide with ease, screaming all the way down.

She was finally deposited on a blue mat back out in the main play area, face down. Upon her arrival, Hermione heard many gasps, followed by an outbreak of intense whispering that eventually culminated in a burst of laughter, wolf whistles and applause, all directed at her upturned backside. Hermione dared not shift her position because not only did she not want to give people the other view, but also because she refused to show her face.

Her resolve, though, was challenged by the sound of flopping fabric beside her, and a careful peek to her left revealed that the boys had decided to give her back her clothes.

The next few minutes blurred together for Hermione. First, two sets of hands placed themselves on both of her arms, and then pulled her to her feet. Next, her clothes were put into her hands before the owners of the hands, security for the restaurant, escorted her through a cheering and applauding crowd towards the security office in the back.

After Hermione had dressed herself, she was put in a small cell while one of the security officers called the number on a card that was in Hermione's pants pocket. The number was for the Ministry, a cover telephone number members would use in case they were ever in a dire situation and magic wasn't an available option to them.

As Hermione hanged her head in shame, she could only imagine the reaction from Mr. Coleman upon hearing what had happened to one of his most esteemed employees today.

Well, so much for impressing him.


End file.
